


wet.

by h0useofw0lves



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0useofw0lves/pseuds/h0useofw0lves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Noiz like to tease each other. Sometimes it goes a little far.</p><p>(Basically Koujaku makes Noiz wet himself)</p>
            </blockquote>





	wet.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY. oh my gosh. remove me from the fandom. this is a massive kink of mine and i wanted to write kounoi and this abomination was created.  
> noiz's pov

It’s almost a given rule in our relationship that Koujaku and I will fuck with each other pretty much all the time. We piss each other off constantly. We pick on each other. We call each other names. It’s probably a little childish really, but it’s just so us. Even though the old man is always getting on my nerves, I like him. People don’t like me the way he does.

But he does infuriate me at times. He likes teasing me, I like teasing him. And if I’m honest, I like it when he teases me. Only a little.

Okay, maybe more than a little. So what?

Most of the time it’s friendly teasing, but occasionally it ties in with our private personal life. He likes to deny me use of the bathroom sometimes. He’ll wait until I am physically shaking with how bad I have to pee before he finally lets me go. There have been a few occasions where I had almost wet myself; I’d started to leak before he had decided I could go. I had hardly made it in time, since my pants were rather wet at the crotch. He had never let me make a complete mess of myself.

Actually, there had only been one occasion where he had made me wet myself completely. It had felt _amazing_.

~~

Koujaku had stopped me as I walked over to the bathroom door to go for a piss first thing in the morning, and when I asked him why I couldn’t go, he had said he had ‘something planned’. I just went along with it, being a little too tired to fully process everything. I just went back to bed.

I got out of bed when Koujaku shouted to me telling me that he’d made breakfast.

I hadn’t really started to get desperate until noon. I had asked Koujaku if I could use the bathroom yet and he had just smirked and told me ‘no’. Not even looking up from his Coil. I didn’t question him; I had guessed what he was up to. I had groaned at him and wandered into the kitchen, sitting down on a counter.

An uncomfortable feeling had settled in my bladder. It ached if I slouched forward as well as if I sat up straight. I shuffled around awkwardly on the counter, trying to find a vaguely comfortable sitting position, and called Koujaku’s name, getting him to come into the kitchen. I kicked my feet into the cabinet underneath the counter.

“How bad do you have to go?” he asked as he entered the room, and I blushed slightly. I always get embarrassed telling Koujaku how badly I have to go. I don’t know why.

“Not that bad,” I muttered, obviously lying, and I pressed my thighs together as a small wave of desperation hit me. Fuck. I felt my face get even redder.

“Are you sure? You look like you’re in quite a state,” Koujaku said, leaning in close and breathing into one of my ears. He pried my legs open and I let out a little sound as I clenched my bladder to stop any pee leaking out. He stepped in closer, so his body was flush against the counter, as well as me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

“Does it hurt yet?” he asked, one of his strong scarred hands moving to rest on my stomach. My eyes widened.

“Don’t,” I choked out, shoving his hand away. I was sure I’d lose it if pressed down even slightly. I was so desperate.

“Does it hurt?” Koujaku repeated, a little sterner. I nodded my head yes. He smiled darkly, moving his hand back to its previous position. “Don’t push it away, Noiz. Just let me do it.”

I had just looked away from him and bit my lip, a deep blush made its way across my face. Koujaku pressed his hand into my bladder and I had accidently let out a small whine, squeezing my eyes closed and biting my lip harder. The sensation that came from him pressing his hand into such a sensitive area was sweet and sharp, and I felt my eyes watering with the pressure of holding it in.

“Mmm, are you gonna lose it Noiz? Gonna piss yourself?” Koujaku said low, a hint of amusement in his voice. I just whined in response. I wasn’t sure whether I was blushing because of the effort of holding in, or the embarrassment, or how _good_ it felt.

“K-Koujaku…wait- I…ngh,” I moaned quietly as Koujaku pressed down harder. I felt myself leak a little, enough to wet the front of my pants. “Koujaku! Stop, I can’t- stop!” I gasped out breathlessly, my hands balled into fists at my sides. It _hurt so good_. I didn’t push his hand away though.

I heard Koujaku laugh softly, and I squeezed my thighs tighter around him in an attempt to hold on a bit longer. He was going to make me pee myself on the counter! And not only would I get myself dirty, with how close he is to me, he would get dirty too…

I gasped as I accidentally released a small spurt of pee into my pants, probably getting the front of Koujaku’s shirt damp. Shit shit shit. I just wanted to let go so badly.

“I have to pee!” I gasped out loudly, and he just chuckled in that huskily low tone again, making me shiver. This would usually be the point where Koujaku would let me up and let me relieve myself, but he wouldn’t budge. I swear my bladder was throbbing in time with my pulse or some shit.

“I… can’t hold it…” I whimpered in a small voice, leaking spurt after spurt of pee until it just all started to come out in a stream, completely soaking myself and Koujaku. I wouldn’t have been able to stop if I’d tried. “A-ahh…” I locked my ankles together behind Koujaku’s back, pressing my body against his as I peed, accepting the fact that yeah, I’m pissing myself. I just relax and let it happen. A faint hissing sound filled the room and I felt myself blush furiously. It was unbelievable how good it felt to let go after holding it for so long, even if it had been partially accidental. I couldn’t help but moan at the intense feeling of relief that came over me.

“ _Noiz_ ,” Koujaku gasped out my name as he reached his hands behind me to grip at my hips, pulling me even closer. He buried his face in my neck and I heard him moan ever so quietly against the flesh. He was getting off on this too? Getting off on me practically _peeing on him_? I mean, I know he likes to watch me squirm when I’m desperate, but _this_?

“Kou…jaku…it feels… _so good_ ,” I managed to get out in between the ragged gasps of air I was taking in. There wasn’t really any point in denying how great it felt, because Koujaku could probably feel my slowly hardening dick pressing into his stomach anyway. Everything was so wet and dirty.

I started to grind up against Koujaku as I pissed myself, letting out a low moan as the fabric of my underwear rubbed up against the underside of my dick, the piercing snagging on the material ever so slightly. The warm wetness of my urine that was still pouring out of the tip of my cock made the sensations even more intense, and I was just a whining, moaning mess.

I finally stop peeing after what feels like over a minute, still humping Koujaku’s stomach. I got hard so quickly and it made my head spin. I was already so close.

I was about to urge Koujaku on to do something when he stepped back and pulled my hard dick out of my piss soaked underwear, gripping it tightly at the base. I moaned embarrassingly loudly as he dug his nails into the hard, heated flesh and dragged them upwards. Even though I got my feeling back, I still love it when Koujaku is a little rough with me.

“Koujaku,” I said his name in a breathy tone, bracing my hands behind myself as I thrust my hips up into his hand. “M-more…”

“You’re so dirty, look how hard you are from just pissing yourself,” Koujaku whispered into my ear as he started to move his hand a little, jerking me off slowly. I was about to say something back to him, something along the lines of ‘you’re not exactly soft right now either’ but it got caught in my throat as Koujaku leaned in closer and nibbled at my neck, just below my ear.

Koujaku bit down on my neck and my fingernails scratched at the surface of the counter. Desperate sounds and needy moans slipped past my open lips, and I was almost embarrassed about how much noise I was making.

“C-close…” I whimpered, by voice wavering a little. I moved my hands around and grabbed Koujaku’s shoulders, pulling him up so I could kiss him. He kissed back with force, biting down on my lower lip, and I shuddered, moaning into the kiss. It was sloppy and messy and it turned me on so much, I was so close, I just needed a little more…

Koujaku rubbed his thumb over the slick head of my cock, and I break away from the kiss to shout his name as I cum. I don’t think I had ever come so hard before; my vision actually blacked out for a second. I moaned and gasped as Koujaku carried on stroking me through my orgasm. I had to push him away when I started to get oversensitive. I gasped in ragged breaths, trying to come down. That was intense. Koujaku wiped his hand of my front of my shirt. I didn’t react, I was in a bit of a post-orgasmic daze.

“…Shit,” I said breathily, coming back to reality. I gazed into Koujaku’s eyes, my own only half open. “Okay, that was hot.”

Koujaku chuckled, taking a step back. Fuck, the bottom of his shirt was completely soaked, and his pants too. I think he may’ve been wetter than me… “I, uh. Sorry for pissing on you,” I apologized half-heartedly.

“I don’t mind,” Koujaku responded, smirking at me. I glanced down at his crotch, and his cock is hard and pressing against his pants.

“Do you want me to do something about that?” I asked, making a vague hand gesture towards his dick. He shakes his head.

“I’ll deal with it. You go get cleaned up. I’ll clean the counter off.” Pulling my pants back up, I jumped down from the counter and glance back at the puddle there. Some dripped onto the floor. There wasn’t really that much of a puddle; our clothes had soaked up most of the mess.

“You’re gonna need a shower too,” I said to Koujaku as I walked out of the kitchen.

“I’ll come and join you in a minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblrrrrr http://lolitaclear.tumblr.com  
> also my nsfw blog. send me requests! http://catboyclear.tumblr.com


End file.
